


Brothers Best Friend (Sapnap x Reader)

by Babydupe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dating, F/M, Online Dating, Romantic Relationship, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydupe/pseuds/Babydupe
Summary: Y/N is Dream’s younger sister who is going through a breakup. She doesn't think she'll find anyone again but everything changes when she gets to know her brother's best friend.This is just for fun since sapnap said he's okay with us writing fanfic. This story will be told as if it already happened until we get to present day.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Y/N is youtuber Dream’s younger sister. She is a youtuber herself posting vlogs, tutorials, basically anything she wants. She is an 18 year old who likes to paint, do makeup, and scroll through tiktok. She has social anxiety but will not hesitate to speak out for what is right. She has purple hair and dresses alt. Y/N knows about her brother's channel and she knows about his friends. She doesnt know them personally but she's heard a lot about them. Y/N lives with their mom and only their mom, her brother moved out but he doesn't live far.


	2. Chapter 1

November 2019

You wake up to your phone ringing from the side table by your bed. You rub your eyes before rolling over to grab your phone to see what the ruckus is. Your eyes are almost crusted shut, from crying yourself to sleep that night, and it's hard to open them. When you do you see your brothers contact calling you. You quickly answer before it sends him to voicemail. Your brother's cheery voice comes through the phone, the complete opposite of what you were feeling. 

“You finally answered,” he cheers into the phone. “Took ya long enough.”

You mock a fake laugh before answering, “Sorry I dont wake up at 8am.” You try to make yourself sound happier than you actually are.

He scoffs into the phone before telling you to get ready cause he's picking you up for the day. You try to refuse saying you wanted to stay in bed and drown yourself in your tears but he can never take no for an answer— especially when his little sister is feeling down. 

Clay was the first person you told about the breakup. He's always been there for you, he's your brother. You both may fight and say you hate each other but when it comes down to it you'll take a bullet for the other. The breakup was rough on you. You loved this guy with all your heart and he was too immature. You don't even know why you broke up because he ghosted you, blocking you on everything. You thought the two of you had something good going but it all went to shit in the end, just like everything else. 

You force yourself to roll out of bed and check the time. Your eyes go wide when you see it is almost 2 pm. Maybe staying up late crying was not a good idea. You make your way to the window facing the driveway seeing your moms car gone, probably working, you tell yourself. It's just you, your brother and your mom. Your mom and dad divorced when you were 5. For a while it was fine, seeing both parents and staying in touch with both sides but eventually your dad stopped texting and stopped calling. You nor your brother have heard from him in years. The last time you saw him was to legally change you and Clay's last name to your mother's maiden name. You try not to let it get to you though, hiding your emotions from everyone.

You shake off the old memories and instead go to your bathroom. You see yourself in the mirror and realize how much of a mess you look like. You try to tame your hair as you brush your teeth, getting the best you can before opting to wear your glasses instead of contacts today. You also decide instead of getting all dressed up and doing your makeup you're just going to wear a hoodie and leggings, not really caring about how you look. 

You give yourself a once over in the body mirror on your door before shaking your head at how torn up you are over this stupid boy. You really wish you could be a bad bitch and not care but damn are you hurting really bad.


	3. Chapter 2

You close your door, leaving your room and making your way downstairs to the kitchen. You feel a chill go down your body as it was a bit cooler today. You hug your hoodie closer to yourself feeling the cold floor against your bare feet. Your brother only lives 2 blocks down but you know from experience when he says he's on his way he's actually still getting ready. Once you get to the kitchen you look in the pantry for something quick to eat. There's dust on some of the shelves from the lack of food. You close the pantry in defeat moving to sit on the couch. You text Clay telling him, since he's forcing you to leave the house, he's buying you food. 

A couple minutes after you send the text you hear a beep outside and quickly finish the note you were leaving to your mom. You run to the front door and open it seeing your brother in the driver's seat on his phone. You slowly sneak out and jump up right by his window scaring him. He jumps looking like he saw a ghost as you start laughing. 

He rolls down his window, “Haha very funny,” he says in a mocking tone. He smiles at you finally seeing you genuinely happy since the breakup. “Get in loser.”

You wipe your eyes from laughing so hard as you hop in the passenger's seat. Clay starts to pull away as he starts playing your favorite music. He keeps getting messages, as you hear the ringtone, but it must not be important as he puts it on silent.

You guys stop to get food, eating in the car at some random parking lot, making small talk here and there. Even though you two were mostly silent, it was a nice silence and you secretly thank your brother in your head. If you were still home you'd be crying and sleeping all day, at least Clay was able to keep you distracted. You really are grateful for what Clay does for you, even if you dont show it. Without him you'd be at home drowning in your sorrow.

You get torn from your thoughts when your brother's phone rings, loud. He picks it up, hesitating answering it, he looks at you and you silently tell him to answer it. He picks it up bringing it to his ear and you immediately hear two voices yelling at him. You look at him surprised and he just shakes his head.

“What do you guys want?” he laughs at the bickering coming through the phone. You can briefly hear an answer before he says something, “Guys I'm kinda in the middle of something important.” You see him look over at you with caring eyes.

You roll your eyes at his cheesiness before telling him, “I'm not that important.” You add a small smile trying to make it seem like a joke. His friends have stopped bickering at this point. He must have told his friends something about the breakup because you hear small sounds coming from the phone as if they understand something. 

Clay tries to tell you that what his friends need him for isnt important and can wait but you know that's not true. An idea sparks in your mind as you speak loud enough for all of them to hear.

“What if we just go back to your house, that way you can do what you need and I won't be alone?” You raise an eyebrow at your brother.

Clay thinks for a second and listens to what his friends say before nodding at you and smiling. He starts the car again and pulls out of the lot.


	4. Chapter 3

“So, who was that on the phone?” You ask Clay, your curiosity getting the better of you. 

Your brother raises an eyebrow at you before answering, “Nick and George.”

You nod slowly before asking another question, “Which one do you have a crush on?”

Clay goes red before saying, “They are just my friends, Y/N.” He looks over at you, while you give him an ‘I know you're lying to me’ look and he breaks. “Fine, George.”

You giggle slightly knowing you were right. You could tell just by the way he looked at the phone when the call came up. Your brother came out to you a couple years ago, before he told anyone else. He always came to you for advice about this “mystery boy”, although you're not sure why, considering you were ghosted. Now you've figured out who the boy was. 

When you snap out of your thoughts you're in the driveway to Clay's house. You make your way inside and sit on the couch pulling out your phone. Your brother goes into his office and you hear all three of the boys talking. A few minutes later, Clay comes out and asks if you want to join him and his friends. You're unsure at first but eventually agree, now annoyed at yourself for not completely getting yourself together. Then again you didnt think youd be on a video chat with anyone you didn't know either.

Your brother pulls another chair into the office for you to sit in, setting it up next to his chair. Your brother sits and motions for you to sit too. You slowly make your way to the chair, which means coming into camera view. You look at the screen seeing the other guys, not knowing who is who. Clay thankfully introduces them pointing at the screen. At least you know which one he has a crush on now. 

Both boys make small talk with you, your social anxiety telling you to run away, but you stay. Soon enough Clay, or Dream, as they call him, gets the others back on track. They start talking weird codes and stuff you don't understand so you get lost in your thoughts.

Why did your brother all of a sudden ask you to come into the office? It seems weird. Maybe he felt bad leaving you alone or maybe he didn't want you to get sad again. Maybe they are all pitying you? The pit in your stomach keeps getting deeper and deeper with every thought. Maybe- your brother's voice calling your name snapped you out.

Once you regain your surroundings, you see they are all looking at you. You feel your cheeks get warm and you sink in a little deeper into the chair you were seated in. Once you really look at them, though, you notice how cute the one with light brown hair is. Nick is his name, you remember. You try to pay attention to the code your brother is explaining to you but your eyes keep going back to Nick. He's looking somewhere else, probably his second monitor, and he's typing. He's concentrated, licking his lips every now and then while he continues to add to what your brother was talking about. You keep getting distracted and Clay definitely notices. He glances at you knowingly with a smirk on his face. 

You let yourself get lost in your thoughts again.You just got over a breakup! You can't be catching feelings already! He's so cute though, you think, the way he smiles and laughs, how concentrated he looks when fixing a code and- no.Y/N stop- focus on yourself first.


	5. Chapter 4

December 2019

It's been a month since your boyfriend-- Ex-boyfriend ghosted you and things have changed a lot. Ever since that silly video call when you were at your brothers house you have gotten a lot closer to Clay and his friends. You are back to your youtube channel after a break, posting almost every week. You've also been streaming and recording with Clay, Nick and George. With that being said, you've also been spending a lot of time at your brothers house. 

Like now, you're sitting next to Clay at his computer video chatting with other other two boys. After focusing on yourself for a while, with the help of your brother and his friends, you are much happier. You can now confidently say you have a crush on Nick, just not out loud. This will be something that stays in your head forever, you dont want to ruin Clay and Nick’s friendship because of a stupid crush. 

Speaking of crushes, your brother finally grew some balls and told George about his feelings for the latter. It's hard for George to show feelings but you can see a reflection of what Clays feels when you see George look at your brother. They aren't officially dating but they are in the “talking stage.” 

“Hey Y/N, what do you have planned for this week?” You hear Nick's voice come through the speaker snapping you out of your trance. You really hope you weren't staring at him. 

You shake away the thought before answering, “I have to film for my channel tomorrow and of course I have school, but besides that I’m free. Why?” It was weird for him to ask you this as they usually just text you and demand you stream with them. 

You can see him think about something before answering, “If you have time, I would love your help for a video,” You can see his cheeks get slightly pink but think nothing of that. To the side of you, you see your brother smile, wide. That doesn’t mean anything good, you thought. 

You shake off your brother's weird actions and answer back with a smile, “I'd love to.”

After a while of more coding and small talk you end the call and you immediately look over to see Clay looking at you like he just won the best gift ever. You roll your eyes at him. He knows about your crush on Nick, he's your brother, you tell him everything. He probably thinks you're gonna make a move while filming. But he's wrong you're too socially anxious to do that. 

You and Cay wrap up your conversation and you head home for the night, needing to get up early for school. Thank god it's almost Christmas break. You drift into your thoughts as you walk home. 

It was kinda weird that Nick only asked you to help with the video. You don't even know how to code or anything like that. It's not like you're great at Minecraft either— you know how to play, but not like them. What if Clay told him about your crush on him? He wouldn't do that to you, right? 

By the time you've freaked yourself out, you've reached home. You shake your thoughts out of your head opting to sleep instead.


	6. Chapter 5

The week goes by as normal. Wake up, go to school, film for your channel, do homework, and go to sleep. This week, however, something is slightly different. You are filming with Nick for the first time without your brother and George. To say you're freaking out is an understatement. Sure you've talked to Nick and filmed with him but it was never just you two and the fact that you have a massive crush on him makes this ten times scarier. 

You've just got home from school on friday. It's a couple days before Christmas and now you're on break. That is definitely something to be excited about. It keeps your mind off filming later at least. 

You walk in the house dropping your bag on the couch and going to the kitchen to get a snack. You see a note on the table from your mom saying she is going to be working another late night and there's money on the counter for food. You'll probably eat whatever you have at home, though, since you're too scared to call and order over the phone. 

You walk back out to your bag and instead see your brother sitting on the couch. Your heart drops as you weren't expecting him and he laughs at your reaction. You roll your eyes and sit next to him calming down. 

“So,” Clay starts talking, “how do you feel about filming with Sapnap today?” He calls Nick by his Minecraft username just out of habit and your face goes red as you remember it's today. 

“Uh well I think you know,” you whisper. You both sit in silence until you speak up again. “Why did he choose me and not you, or George?” You look over at your brother waiting for an answer.

He shrugs. He turns away from you and you know he's hiding something so you push your elbow into his side and keep asking him until he finally breaks. “Okay fine. I may have mentioned something about you having a crush on him.” His voice goes high at the end and he braces waiting for this hit that never comes.

Instead, you sit there thinking. He knows about your crush and he is using the filming scheme as a ploy. He's going to tell you he doesn’t like you like that and things will be awkward! You snap out of your thoughts hearing your brother's voice. 

“Hey, did you hear anything I just said?” your brother looks at you betrayed. You shake your head and he talks again. “I said, he has feelings for you too. You don't need to be worried, I know you were just questioning everything.”

Your jaw drops as you turn to face your brother. He's wheezing at your reaction but you know he's not lying about what he just said. There are limits in how you two can joke with each other and you both agreed joking about fake feelings is off limits. 

“Oh my god,” you finally get your words to work as you smile and shake your brother. “He has feelings for me?!?” You yell as your brother laughs harder and nods his head and the only thing you can think to do is hug your brother. You may have been mad at him at first but now you are thanking him.

After a while of just talking and hanging out your brother leaves. You have about an hour before you have to film with Nick and you're both doing facecams so you have to get yourself together. You usually don't wear makeup or any complicated outfits to school because 1, you are not waking up that early and 2, no one there cares. You quickly change into an outfit and do your makeup leaving you with 15 minutes to spare. 

You set up your equipment and message Nick that you are ready when he is. He messages back almost immediately with the download link for the code you guys are filming with and then he voice calls you. 

You pick it up and hear his voice and immediately a smile appears on your face and you're glad he can't see you. Your heart speeds up as you talk with him and your face goes warm. After what your brother told you, you don't know if he is going to make a move so you're kinda nervous. Nothing happens, yet, and you two start recording the video.


	7. Chapter 6

You both press record on your screens and Nick starts the video, since it will be on his channel. He introduces you for those who don't know you and you two immediately get started. The coding for today makes it so at random points your inventories will switch and you'll have each other's stuff. 

You guys start with the basics, getting wood, and making small talk. The whole time your heart is racing and you really hope you can't tell your face is red on your facecam. Nick starts asking you questions about how you started playing minecraft.

“I started, I think, in 2013 on my Ipad and eventually moved to pc when I got my laptop in 2015. But I'm gonna admit, I've never beat the ender dragon.” You make a face to your camera and you hear Nick gasp. 

“Oh my god, you say you're a minecraft player but yet you have never beat the ender dragon,” he teases you. “Today is the day, I believe in you.” You laugh and thank him for believing in you before you guys move on to other subjects. 

After a while you guys are geared up and are starting to look for the stronghold when you realize Nick's character stopped moving and you kept going. 

“Sapnap,” You use his username for the video, “Why did you stop? We‘re so close,” You turn to look back at him. 

“Sorry, I just wanted to give this to you,” You pick up what he threw down and put it in your hotbar. You look in your character's hand seeing a purple, your favorite color, allium flower. 

You smile and feel your face get hot, hoping it's not noticeable on camera as you try to get your voice to work. “Thank you, Sapnap.” You make your minecraft character crouch as another thank you before you two get back to looking for the strong hold. 

You find your way into the end, you pull out your bow, surprisingly having good aim and knocking out most of the end crystals. You run around trying to fight the ender dragon as it comes low. At that time your inventories decided to switch making you have to find where Nick keeps his sword. You're close to killing the ender dragon and Nick moves away and allows you to get the kill. You both cheer and jump through the portal back to the overworld, finally allowing some air into your lungs.

You both end your recordings and just talk. It's quiet for a bit before you speak up, “Thanks for giving me the flower earlier,” you laugh into the mic. 

“Yeah about that, Y/N, I have something I need to tell you,” He says sounding serious and here's where you start freaking out again, “I kinda have feelings for you and I know that's probably weird coming from your brother's friend but he kinda accidentally mentioned you have feelings for me.” You stay silent processing what Nick said. After a little bit he says, “I'm sorry I probably made you uncomfortable, just pretend this never happened.” 

“Wait no-” Okay here goes nothing. “Yes, I do have feelings for you.” Your voice is soft and shaking slightly. There's a slight pause before you hear a relieved sigh come through your headset and a small laugh. You furrow your eyebrows waiting for a response.

His voice comes through the headset again “Okay good because I thought I just ruined everything there.” You give a relieved sigh at that but the silence was very unnerving. “I'm gonna message you my number so check your discord dm’s and text me later.” You smile to yourself, nodding before realizing he can't see you and verbally answering. 

You both hang up and you open discord, seeing a message from Nick, just like he said. You grab your phone and add his contact making his name Nicky Poo (i'm gonna add two red hearts from my phone). You text him letting him know it's you before shutting your computer down and moving to your bed. Maybe things will go good for once.


	8. Chapter 7

You're in the bathroom taking off your makeup and getting ready for bed when you get a text back from Nick. He apologizes for answering so late but he was trying to fix his computer because it bugged out. You text back telling him not to worry and you move back into your room. You lay on your bed putting your tv on and shutting the lights. 

You're scrolling through tiktok, which you happen to be on dream team tiktok, when your face appears on the screen. You jerk back from the unflattering position and read the contact name. Nicks facetiming you! You quickly try to fix yourself before answering, seeing his cute face that makes you blush, pop up on the screen.

He also seems to be in bed. He says hello and you can hear the raspiness in his voice, he must be tired, as you are. You lean back against your headboard, admiring him, as you answer back. 

“I'm sorry for calling you so randomly but i wanted to see your face.” he smiles his adorable smile as you blush and giggle, slightly out of embarrassment and the overwhelm of feelings.

You shake off his statement, telling him it's okay and you don't mind. You see him lay back some more and you do the same. You set your phone up on your bedside table and lay down on your side. He copies your position and now it feels like you're lying face to face even if it's through a small screen. You can feel your heart beating fast and the butterflies in your stomach fluttering but all you can focus on is Nick. This all feels so new to you, even though you've dated before, this feels different. You thought you were in love with those other guys but maybe you weren't, maybe you're in love with Nick and that's why this feels so weird. 

You're listening to Nick speak about something funny his cats did earlier as your eyes start to fall closed. You try to keep them open but between NIck's calming voice and how tired you were from before you cant help it. 

Nick must've noticed because he quickly says “It's okay, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up.” If you weren't so tired you would've melted at that statement but all you can do is smile and nod. You knew Nick saw because you hear him say a quick goodnight and then you drift off to sleep.

When you wake, you look around remembering the facetime call. You look to your phone and see an asleep Nick. You let him sleep, watching him for a bit before getting up to get yourself together for the day. As you are brushing your teeth and looking down at your phone screen, with a still sleeping Nick, all you can think is ‘yeah, this is definitely love.’


	9. Chapter 8

4 months later   
April 2019

Everything has been pretty normal. You and Nick are in the official ‘talking stage.’ He's not just your brother's best friend anymore. You two have been getting to know each other better and have become way closer. And then the coronavirus hit.

It's been 7 weeks since school has been out. Your last day was March 13th on a friday of all days. With you and Nick being long distance nothing has changed there but overall everything has changed. We're all stuck home with nothing to do. It was kinda nice at first, with having social anxiety and all, but now you just want to see people. 

Right now you're filming for your youtube channel when a call rudely interrupts you. Oh it's Nick, you'll make an exception for him. You answer the call immediately smiling when you hear his voice. 

“Hey baby,” You blush at the pet name.You two are not officially together but most likely will be soon. “We're about to film a new coded video, do you want to join?”

You think about the video you were filming and think about declining until you remember your ahead on your videos, especially with all this free time. “Yeah sure, I'll join. I have to load up my computer though.” 

“Take your time, i'm still waiting on your brother.” You laugh at that and get up to move to your computer. You hang up the phone and instead join the discord call while your computer loads.

You make small talk about Covid and George asks about your relationship to which you get flustered and mainly Nick answers. You ask George about his and your brother's relationship and he gets flustered. They made their relationship official about a month ago and you can see just how much in love they are. 

Eventually your brother joins the call and you film a video. You all talk about what has been going on but only as friends. None of the fans know about you and Nick or Clay and George. You try not to think about what will happen whenever you tell the fans, but you will have to tell everyone eventually. For now, you're focusing on school and Youtube and that's really it, especially with Covid.


	10. Chapter 9

Sapnap POV

It's been 3 months since Y/N and i have been talking, 6 months since we have become friends, and i really want to finally ask her to be my official girlfriend. There's a lot that needs to happen first, like consulting with her brother and mom. 

I decide to just call Y/N’s mom instead of texting her. When she answers I make small talk and then finally tell her the actual reason I called her. 

“Ms. (Last name), i called you today because i wanted your permission to ask Y/N to be my girlfriend. I love her so much and will do everything I can to make her happy.” I hold my breath waiting for her answer.

I hear a laugh and then she starts to talk “Of course you can ask her. I trust her and I trust you. She can never stop talking about you but if you hurt her....” She doesn't even need to finish her sentence before I'm reassuring her I would never hurt Y/N. I release a relieved sigh and we end the conversation, now to ask her brother. 

I send a message to Dream and he calls me like I asked him to. We small talk until I gain the courage to tell him. 

“So, the actual reason I wanted to talk was because,” I pause, taking a deep breath “I want to ask Y/N to be my girlfriend and I kinda wanted your permission. I already asked your mom and she said yes but i felt-” He cuts me off.

“Shut up, your ranting. Dude, you're my best friend and I trust you. This is the happiest i've seen Y/N in a while so yes you have my permission. But, if you hurt her-” This time i cut him off with a laugh.

“Your mom said the same thing, trust me I wont hurt her. She's the best thing to happen to me.” We finish up the conversation, both Dream and George agreeing to help me make it the best way to ask her. We log onto minecraft and get to work while I text Y/N that tomorrow we have to film a video together.


	11. Chapter 10

Your POV

Yesterday, I got a text from Nick saying we have to film together tomorrow. They always demand, never ask. You have fun filming with them and it's not like you have plans, thanks to the coronavirus. You have about an hour before you're supposed to log on and film so you run downstairs to grab a snack. 

You had to film for your channel earlier in the day so you already have your makeup, hair, and outfit done. You walk past your mom sitting on the couch and to the kitchen. You backtrack into the living room and see your brother, you knew something seemed off when you walked in. 

Your brother laughs at you, “Why are you looking at me like that?” he questions.

“I didn't expect you to be here,” you laugh confused but shake it off. Sometimes Clay will show up unannounced, which you don't mind, but it catches you off guard. 

You check the time and quickly grab your snack running back upstairs telling your mom and brother you have to film and you'll be back down later. Nick didn't tell you what you were filming just to be logged onto the Dream SMP and be in a video chat with him. 

When you get to your room you quickly log on and just as Minecraft is loading you get the call from Nick. You answer and smile when you see his face. You both make small talk until your Minecraft loads. You can see Nick is jittery and cant sit still but you just blame it on caffeine. 

You just log onto the SMP when your brother comes barging into your room. You look over and see your mom behind him also. You try to get them to go away and they claim to just want to say hi to Nick. Why is everyone acting so suspicious?

Nick's voice pulls you from your thoughts and says it's okay for them to stay. You don't question it and trust him. Your mom and Clay pull up chairs next to you and watch.

You follow Nick's character and see a bunch of signs. The scenery is beautiful. A path of oak wood is under the signs and purple flowers, like the one Nick gave you, surrounding the path. You raise an eyebrow and Nick tells you to follow the signs and read them. You do as he asks.

The first sign says “Hi Y/N,” you move forward to the next sign “We've been friends for 6 months and 13 days,” you giggle at the exact amount, he must be counting. You move forward again “we've been talking for 3 months and 17 days,” your face goes red.

You feel like everyone has gone quiet. Your mom, Clay, Nick, and everyone active on the SMP watching you silently. It's kinda unnerving. 

You continue on though, “and there's something I've been meaning to ask you.” Here's where your anxiety starts to kick in. Your mind is racing with all different thoughts, good and bad. 

The next sign, “Don't worry I got permission,” that and your brother chuckle besides you scares you even more. When you look ahead there's only a few more signs.

You walk forward reading the signs “Will...you...be...my” the next sign says look up with an arrow and so you move your mouse up. You immediately gasp and cover your mouth. Above you, in the sky, was the word girlfriend written out in purple wool. Awes from beside you and in the SMP chat sound around you. You look at Nick and nod your head, breathing out a yes. 

You can see Nick relax and you realize that was probably why he was jittery before. You giggle as your mom hugs you and your brother obnoxiously cheers. Once everything calms down you have a bunch of texts that you will answer later, right now you're focused on your new boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 11

Your mind is racing. How long was this planned? Your brother must've been a part of this, he came in the room at the perfect time. Nick asked permission? So your mom knew. 

You're snapped out of your thoughts by your brother hugging you. “You deserve this Y/N,” He whispers to you before letting go and leaving the room with your mom. 

You look back to your minecraft screen, your character still looking at the word girlfriend in the sky. Your face is flushed red and you look to see Nick the same as you. Although, he has a small smirk on his face. 

All you can do is smile and start to laugh. This really just happened, it's really official is all that's running through your mind. Then your anxiety kicks in again. You're gonna have to tell your fans, what will they think?

Nick's voice snaps you out of thought. “I hope the way I asked you was up to your standards.” He laughs but you can tell he really means it. 

“That was more than I could ever ask for, seriously, that was amazing.” You smile at him. He looks really proud of himself, as he should be. “So, we are not filming a video?” You question.

He laughs loud, “No, but we can if you want. I'm kinda behind on videos anyways.”

You nod, finally moving your minecraft character and seeing Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, Niki, Punz, Fundy, George, Eret, Bad, Skeppy, and Callahan. Wow the gangs all here. You wonder if they all knew because once you turn to them they all start jumping, crouching and punching you. The support is nice though and you laugh at the ship name Tubbo put in the chat. 

You say goodbye to everyone and now it's just you and Nick. Nick lists off his ideas for videos and you choose one to film. You're still comprehending what happened and you're really giddy. You hope the fans can't tell because you'll have to explain and you're not sure if you're ready for that. That's a conversation for another time. For now, Nick is applying the code and you're answering the many texts you got.


	13. Chapter 12

The Texts

Tommy

Tommy: Hey Y/N! I'm happy for you and Sapnap, he took a really long time to set that up so it would have been horrible, but kinda funny, for you to reject him.

Y/N: Wow you are so nice Tommy...but thank you!

Tommy: I could've been worse Y/N, don't tempt me and don't forget you are american

Y/N: Right, sorry, your weird grudge against americans lol

Tubbo

Tubbo: Hi Y/N! I'm really happy you and Sapnap are finally official, you both are adorable together #(shipname) for life!!

Y/N: You are too funny Tubbo, thank you!

Tubbo: Also can you guys adopt me? I want to be the kid to the cutest couple ever

Y/N: Tubbo you are adorable but you are moving a bit fast. Give us like a month and I'll have an answer for you.

Wilbur

Wilbur: Yoooo Y/N! You're not single anymore, join the clubbbbbb. 

Y/N: Thank you? Does this mean you and Niki are official?

Wilbur: ...Don't turn this on me, this is about you.

Y/N: Mmhm okay so you are together, got it.

Niki

Niki: Hi Y/N, i'm glad everything went well today. You and Sapnap are adorable together. Take your time getting back to me, I know you will have a lot going on.

Y/N: Awe thank you Niki, that really means a lot.

George

George: Dreams little sister!! Sapnap better have given me creds, I helped set all that up.

Y/N: He didn't mention it but i kinda figured. You, my brother and Nick can't do anything without each other. Also I have a name George!

George: Yeah, yeah. Well anyway Sapnap better treat you right cause i'm pretty much your second older brother.

Y/N: He is treating me well and your arms are like sticks, what are you gonna do?

George: Wow you are so mean to me.

Badboyhalo

Bad: Y/N! I'm so happy for you! You really deserve this and you two are adorable.

Y/N: Awe thank you bad! That means a lot.

Bad: Rat says she is happy for you too!!

Y/N: Tell her i say thank you please.

Punz

Punz: Hey i know we don't really talk and only know each other from the SMP but i'm happy for you and i hope all goes well!

Y/N: Thank you Punz! You seem like a great person. We should get to know each other better.

Fundy

Fundy: Hey, if you don't know who I am, I'm the one everyone calls a furry. But anyways i just wanted to say that you and Sapnap are adorable together!

Y/N: Yes Fundy, I know who you are. Thank you!

Skeppy

Skeppy: Hey Y/N! That set up was adorable and I hope all goes well for both you and Sapnap.

Y/N: Thank you Skeppy!

Eret

Eret: Hey Y/N! I'm so happy for you and Sapnap. Congrats on not being single anymore!

Y/N: Wow, i'm just gonna say thank you and pretend i didn't read that last part.

Callahan

Callahan: Hey i didn't know at the time what was happening but i do now lol. I'm glad everything went well and I hope you and Sapnap have a good relationship!

Y/N: Thank you Callahan! I was told no one else on the SMP knew about it either so you weren't the only one.


	14. Chapter 13

1 Month Later  
May 2020

You've just woken up to see a good morning message from Nick. You look at your calendar and it takes you a second to realize it's yours and Nick's one month anniversary. “Oh Shit.”

You sit up fast and quickly get up, you regret it though as black spots cloud your vision and you grab your table before you fall. You stand there for a couple seconds allowing your vision to come back. You open the message from Nick reading it. 

“Good Morning baby. I know you are probably not awake yet but i'm gonna be in class when you do wake up so i wanted to send this now. Happy one month! It's been a crazy ride between being long distance and meeting through your brother but there's no one else I would want to spend it with. I love you baby and i'll talk to you later.”

You sit back on your bed. `He's so cute’ you think. You close your phone knowing you'll just call him after his class. No point in texting back if he's not gonna see it anyway. Instead, you get yourself together and start working on some classwork. Your school did not have a good system for going virtual, you never met on zoom and all the work you did was recycled from the internet. You had a group chat for pretty much all your classes where you would all help each other and send answers found from the internet. None of you could be bothered at this point to try.

You check your group chats and help find some answers. You were done with your school work within two hours. You laugh at how pathetic that sounds but end up shrugging, you are not going to complain about straight A’s, even if you are cheating.

You close your laptop and instead move over to your PC setup. Even though you've had so much free time you're kinda behind in editing and filming. You've had no motivation at all and would rather lay in bed and sulk about the situation of the world. You've only got out of the house once or twice to go to local protests for BLM but that was it. Nick and your brother have kept you on track for the most part, you thank them, but they are your only motivation. 

You jump out of your thoughts when you hear your phone ring. You realize you must have been staring at your computer screen that entire time. You look over and see Nick's contact name and immediately pick it up, putting it on speaker because you're too lazy to hold the phone to your ear.

“Hey baby,” you hear his comforting voice come through your phone and you immediately feel better than you were. 

“Hi, Happy one month! I didn't text back because I knew we would call,” You answer back smiling to yourself.

“That's okay, I wasn't even on my phone anyway,” you nod to yourself knowing you were right about that.

“Are you done with classes?” You don't want to hold him up if he has work to do.

He answers “I'm in lunch right now, I still have two classes left,” You nod at his answer before realising he can't see you and verbally answering him. “What about you?” He asks.

“I finished my work in two hours,” you laugh slightly when you hear his answer.

“That's a new record,” He laughs with you while you hear some shuffling around and he speaks again. “I have to get back to class now baby, I'll talk to you after and uh i think you should go check your mail too.” You are about to ask why but he cuts you off “I love you,” he hangs up and you are left to yourself again.


	15. Chapter 14

You set your phone down, still confused but decided that you should go check your mail. There must be a reason why Nick said that or maybe he's sending you on a wild goose chase, either way you figured you would humor him. 

You walk downstairs to the door and look through the peephole. You don't see anything but you open the door to make sure. Off to the right side you see a small package, just out of view from the peep hole. You reach down and pick it up reading the label. You see your name and then you read the return address. You see Nick's name and your jaw drops. You bring it inside and close the door behind you.

You walk to the kitchen to get scissors to open the box. You cut the tape, being cautious. You look at the contents of the box. Tissue paper and bubble wrap lines the outside of the box and inside there is a small box and a card. You pull both out and open the card first. You see your name scribbled on the envelope in Nicks handwriting and open it.

“Dear Y/N,  
The only reason you know about this package is because we've already talked today so hi again. Happy one month! And i know you're going to be mad at me for getting you something but i wanted to. You are the best thing that has happened to me and these past few months would have been hell without you. Don't feel obligated to send anything back. I hope you like it and i'll talk to you later. I love you baby.  
Love, Nick”

By this point you are almost crying and you don't even know what he got you. He could have gotten you a rock and you would still be emotional. You place the card back down on the table and grab the thing that flew out of the envelope before. Your brain takes a second to comprehend what it is but when you do you realize it's a dog tag necklace that has your initials on it. Now you're confused again. 

You pick up the small box hoping it will answer your questions. You slowly open it when an obnoxious knock at the door stops you. You hesitantly put the box down and walk over to the door. You open it and see your annoying brother. 

“You literally have the worst timing ever,” You roll your eyes and walk back into the kitchen. You hear the door close and then footsteps following you.

“What's your problem?” He asks with an attitude. 

“The problem is that I was about to find out what was in the package but you rudely interrupted,” You turn to clay and see him smirking. “You knew about this, didnt you?” He shrugs and you have your answer. You shake your head and grab the box again.

You slowly open it up again, feeling your brother's eyes on you. Inside you see a necklace in the shape of a heart with writing on it. You look closer and see the initials N.A. and that's when it hits you, these are Nicks initials. That picture is a picture of HIS necklace. You gasp and cover your mouth at how oblivious you are. You can hear your brother giggling at you from your side but you could care less. You pull the necklace out and hand it to Clay and turn around. He knows exactly what you want and clips the necklace for you. You smile to yourself until you start feeling bad. 

He got you an engraved necklace with his initials but you didn't get him anything. You feel like such a bad girlfriend right now. It's not that you forgot, well kinda, covid has you messed up, but you didn't think it would be anything this crazy. You turn to your brother.

He knows exactly what you're thinking and starts talking before you can. “Don't feel bad.” 

“But I didn't get him anything… I have to get him something..” You look up at Clay. “What do I get him?”

He shakes his head and says “He said not to worry about it.” You look at him suspiciously, how does your brother know that?

“He talked to you, didn't he? He told you to stop me from getting him something because he knows I would, that bastard.” Your brother laughs at your comment.

“Listen, I can't help that Sapnap is a simp for you,” Your jaw drops not expecting that and you shake your head laughing. 

“Fine I won't send anything back, but I will be going all out for our two month,” you agree and clean up the box putting the card in a special place and holding the pendant of the necklace in between your fingers.


	16. Chapter 15

1 Month Later  
June 2020

You've got about a week until your first Minecraft Championship and also a week until you and Nick’s 2 month anniversary. Time has flown by so fast. Between coronavirus lockdown and keeping yourself distracted with lots of filming and streaming, time just slips by you. Before you knew it you have to start brainstorming about what you'll send Nick for your two month.

You've recently been working on something to send Nick with the help of your brother, because you suck at giving gifts to people, even if you know them really well. Recently you've been hearing Nick talk with you and his friends about this new computer piece. You have no clue what it is, you don't understand all that. When you were looking into your PC set up you had your brother do everything. 

You went to your brother to ask him about what this computer piece thingy is. He briefly explained, in beginner language, what it is and why he wants it so bad. You told your brother that you want to buy and send it to Nick for your two month. You can't even imagine how much money the necklaces were, especially with the engraving. Your brother agreed to help you and pretty much did all the work, gratefully because you would probably mess up.

Once you get that sent out you set up for a stream. You've decided to stream staring today up until the Minecraft Championships, that way you give lots of content and get lots of practice. It's a win, win. You are with a really good team, consisting of Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur, so you don't want to be the weak link.

You log on and start your stream, waiting until more people get there. You log onto the world just talking with everyone and answering questions. You practiced the parkour for a while, never really been good at that. Out of the corner of your eye you see that Nick also went live practicing, and will probably steal most of your viewers. You see your views go down some but not as much as you thought it would. 

“Okay, you know what guys, i'm gonna get this start to finish right now...let me just,....” You open Spotify and play your bad bitch playlist. “Okay let's do this, I'm ready now.”

You smile at all the loving and hype comments and start your parkour run. You start off great struggling at some of the harder jumps but this is the farthest you've made it ever. You try not to get your hopes up, not wanting to fail. The next song that comes on is your favorite and now you're at the hardest part of the parkour for you. 

You shake out your nerves before starting the section. You check chat, smile and start. Your game face is on and so far you've done good and now you're at the last jump, the hardest of them all. If you make this you'll finish the entire course. You take a deep breath, jump, and hope for the best. You hear the end noise and immediately cover your mouth, reading chat. You jump up and do a little dance and start laughing. 

“Wow, guys I did that...It’s all because of the music.” You smile and look at your phone when you get a message from Nick asking if you want to join streams and you agree. “So now that i did that, sapnap is going to join us since he is also here.” You tell your chat and join the voice channel with Nick and….Sylvee?


	17. Chapter 16

You didn't know he was streaming with Sylvee, not that you have a problem with that, you just wish he told you. You aren’t great with unexpected visitors, especially ones you don't really know. You shake off the thought and just join the channel. You turned down your music but still let it play since your chat loves it.

Nick greets you and you introduce yourself to Sylvee. Even if you struggle with social anxiety you still want to be nice. You barely get an answer from Sylvee and you just figured she was distracted so you shrug it off. You watch Nick do the parkour and sometimes join in. You mainly focus on your chat and answering questions.

Eventually through your playlist, Corpse’s new song comes on. You absolutely love his voice and music style and you can tell your chat feels the same cause you are all vibing at this point. That was until you heard Sylvee speak up.

“What is this song?” You can tell by the tone of her voice she didn't mean it in a good way. “It's so weird…”

You hide your sour expression from your face cam and explain who it's by and the name of the song. You follow up by saying “If it's a problem I can leave the voice channel because me and my chat are vibing.” You're at least happy your chat agrees with you.

You hear no answer and are about to leave when Nick speaks up, “Wait this is actually really good. I might have to look into his music.” 

You smile and decide you won't be petty and leave. That was until, yet again, you heard Sylvee speak up. “Sapnap, can you help me with this jump?” And oh can you just hear the pout on her face. 

Sometimes you just want to out your relationship, tell everyone Nick is taken by you, but you know that needs to be thought out and talked through, so you keep your mouth shut. Nick goes to help her and you roll your eyes at how oblivious he can be sometimes. It's quiet for a bit, except Nick explains the jump, until your brother's voice makes you jump, he can be so loud sometimes. 

You see your phone light up with a text from your brother. ‘Chill dude, your jealousy is showing. You don't want the fans assuming things.’ You take a deep breath, knowing he is right. You look at your cam and realize your fuming red and try to calm yourself down. You've never realized how much your brother is always there for you, until recently.

Your brother and Nick are talking about something random so you try to join in except Sylvee talks over you. Maybe it was a mistake, you try again, she talks over you. You make sure you are not muted and try again, Sylvees voice overpowers yours. One more try.

“Hello…” finally they hear you. “I was talking like the entire time but as i was trying to say...I-” She cuts you off asking Nick for more help. Your jaw drops and you just give up.

“You know what it's not important, I'm actually going to end my stream here because I need to sleep…” You end your steam and shut your PC off, feeling defeated. 

You move to your bathroom getting ready to sleep and just checking social media. You see a text from your brother asking if you're okay. You answer you're fine, even if you're not. He probably knows you're not fine but you'll let him deal with that. You also see a text from Nick asking why you ended so abruptly. You don't answer, not that you want to ignore him, just that you don't have the mental energy to answer. Your brother will fill him in anyway. For now, you're just going to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Sapnap’s POV

I was just vibing, practicing parkour and trying to listen to all the conversations happening. It was very hard to concentrate on everything between the three others in the voice chat and the stream chat. I felt all was going well when I heard one less voice, I checked discord and saw that Y/N was gone. When did she leave?

“Hey dude, i have to go, text me when you're done streaming,” I hear dreams voice come through my headset.

“Okay got it, talk to you later.” I answer back still confused as to everything that happened. 

It's just me and Sylvee again and I take a couple seconds to send a quick text to Y/N asking why she left without saying goodbye. I go back to my stream and continue practicing and helping Sylvee when she needs it. 

About 30 minutes later I ended my stream. I check my phone to text dream and see Y/N didn't text back, that's weird, usually she texts back almost right away unless she tells me she can't. I send a quick goodnight text to Y/N, knowing it's late there, maybe she just fell asleep. I also send a text to dream and await his response. Instead I got a call from him. I pick it up and put it on speaker.

“Are you dumb, oblivious, or dumb and oblivious?” I hear his voice and now I'm even more confused. Did something happen and i didnt notice. I don't know how to answer.

“My sister is jealous, stupid,” He talks again and it still doesnt make sense to me.

“Jealous of what? Is this some type of prank?”

“No, Y/N wouldn't go to sleep this early and end a stream with you in it so quickly if there wasn't a problem.” Still nothing clicked in my mind as to why she was jealous.

“But WHY is she jealous...i'm not understanding.”

“She's jealous of you and Sylvee. Did you not hear Sylvee interrupting Y/N constantly and how Y/N went quiet when you helped Sylvee?’

“Uhm...i guess not.” It all clicks together. “That's why she didn't answer my texts. Oh no.”

Dream laughs and tells me to fix it. Y/N probably isn't actually sleeping, just ignoring me. I don't know how to get to her so i call her. Goes to voicemail. I text, no answer. If I spam her, maybe it will annoy her enough to answer.


	19. Chapter 18

Readers POV

You go back upstairs after getting a snack and see a missed call, voicemail and texts from Nick along with texts from your brother. You briefly check the ones from your brother and answer but you leave Nick on delivered, still annoyed from earlier. You'll deal with that tomorrow. 

You put your phone to charge and go on your computer for a bit. You check your socials and interact with some of your followers. You may not be as big of a youtuber and streamer as your brother and his friends but you do have a small following of dedicated supporters. You love their reactions when you comment or like or dm, it's adorable and you try to acknowledge as many of them as possible, as often as possible.

Just as you were about to shut your computer down you see Punz is streaming with your brother, George, Bad, Niki, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy. They are streaming among us. You watch for a bit, laughing when someone gets a good kill or gets totally caught, when an idea sparks in your mind. You quickly grab your phone messaging your brother. 

You tell him if it's okay with Punz you want to join the stream. He makes sure you're up to it before you load up your computer and are joining the discord call. At this point you are just hoping Nick sees. 

You join the game greeting everyone and then you all get into the next game. You get crewmate so you run around doing your tasks yet trying to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. The first body is found and you all unmute. 

“Nooooo not Punzzzzz,” You see the body that was found was Punz and here's where your plan comes into action. You are going to make Nick jealous. 

You finish out that game and the imposters win. “Clay, how could you kill Punz in cold blood like that?” Everyone laughs and starts bickering. You hear your texts go off and see one from Nick and your brother. 

The text from your brother says, ‘I know exactly what you are doing and you need to stop.’ He texts again ‘Sapnap didn't mean to make you jealous, he was just genuinely distracted and oblivious.’

You then read the text from Nick, ‘I'm really sorry, Y/N, i didn't mean for anything i did to come off wrong.” Okay now you feel bad.


	20. Chapter 19

You log off the live stream and immediately facetime Nick. You can feel yourself on the verge of tears. You can be really emotional when it comes to the ones you love. Sometimes you hate it and sometimes you don't.

Nick picks up and you can tell he looks distraught. You set the phone down as you immediately feel the tears run down your face at the sight of him. You cover your face to give yourself a minute.

“Don't cry, it was just a misunderstanding,” You hear Nick's voice come through your speaker. The fact that he's comforting you after you were in the wrong makes you feel worse. 

“I'm sorry,” You say from behind your hands, which are still covering your face.

“I'm sorry too,” He tells you.

You shake your head, finally uncovering your face. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I was in the wrong and I was being petty.” 

You can see him smile slightly and he speaks again, “Yeah, but i should have known what Sylvee was doing and how it was making you feel.”

You both accept each other's apologies and sit in silence for a bit. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. That is until you start giggling. 

Nick looks at you with an amused look on his face, “what are you laughing at?” 

You laugh harder and he starts to laugh with you. You both laugh until you can't and instead of sad tears there're happy tears running down your face. You both take a second to calm down and catch your breath. You answer his question, “That was the stupidest fight/disagreement, whatever you wanna call it, ever.”

You can see him smile, “yeah it kinda was, wasn't it?” You guys start to laugh again until your brother bursts through the door.

You jump because he startled you. “Dude what are you doing here? It's like 1am.” You ask him confused.

“Did you guys make up?” He looks more distraught than the both of you combined.

You can hear Nicks laugh glitch through the phone and you also start laughing, yet again. You can hear your brother sigh and start laughing with you two. You thank Clay for being the “therapist” of your relationship because without him you would have never met Nick and you two would still be in an argument right now. 

Before your brother leaves he says, “I thought i was gonna have to fly Nick out and have an intervention with you two.” 

You blush at the thought of finally meeting Nick in person. “Well maybe we should start fighting again.” You all laugh and say goodnight to each other.


	21. Chapter 20

Sapnap POV

1 month later  
July 2020

I was streaming when Dream texted me. “Dude, text me when you are done streaming, it's urgent.” I answer back letting him know I will text him when I'm done. I know it's not super serious because he would have told me to get off stream immediately. He might just want to film or something. 

I finish my stream and raid Niki since she just started her stream and text Dream that i'm done. I immediately got a call from him. Why can't he ever text? He always calls.

I pick up anyway and immediately turn down my volume as Dream literally screams in my ear.

“I HAVE THE BEST IDEA FOR Y/N’S BIRTHDAY.” 

I panic for a second thinking her birthday was a lot closer than it actually is. It's only July and her birthday is in September. How does he have an idea already. I've been brainstorming for a while but can't think of what i could get her. 

“Jesus dude, okay what is it?” I wait for an answer.

I hear him laugh before he asks, “Do you have any plans for the end of August into the beginning of September?”

I raise an eyebrow confused, “Not that I know of since it's like 2 months away, why?”

“Why do you think?” He has this tone in his voice like i'm supposed to magically know.

“I have no clue, you are being super vague.” 

“Let me give you a hint, do some research and find a place to get tested for covid.”

“Are you saying I have covid? I really don't know what i'm supposed to be getting from this conversation.”

“No I'm not saying you have covid but you should get tested, just like me and Y/N will, before you fly out here.” I'm about to answer until his response repeats in my mind again. Fly out there? Wait-

“Wait WHAT? Are you serious? You're not serious.” I start ranting, not really knowing what else to do as I hear Dream wheeze at my reaction. 

“Yeah i'm flying you out here for Y/N’s birthday. Do you finally get it now?” I laugh with him, still shocked but also not fully comprehending this is actually going to happen. This never really crossed my mind before, starting to get used to not leaving the house because of covid and just facetiming Y/N all the time. When me and Dream hang up I start searching for nearby places to get tested and leave Dream, to figure out the flights.


	22. Chapter 21

*this is in present time now*  
1 Month Later  
August 2020

You are just finishing up a stream when you get a text from your brother telling you to be ready in 5 minutes. He always does this to you, tells you to be ready and barely gives you any time. You are just glad you had gotten ready for the stream and don't have to rush around. 

You grab your phone and mask before going downstairs to wait for Clay. You get in the car immediately asking where he was taking you.

“We're going to get covid tested.” He answers, starting to pull out of the driveway.

You look over at him confused. “Why?” 

“I have people visiting soon so we have to be tested and they are getting tested.” He vaguely explains.

“Wait, you are having people over so why do I have to get my brain tickled for your guests.” 

Your brother's infamous wheeze sounds through the car. You wait for him to calm down before he is able to answer. “You know them too.”

You roll your eyes. “Why wasn't I informed then?”

“You're informed now…” You open your mouth to ask another question but Clay cuts you off. “And no i'm not telling you who.”

You laugh at how well he knows you as you pull into the place. You fill out the forms and wait your turn in the line of cars. You and your brother talk as you try to think of who could possibly be visiting. Maybe a family member you haven't seen in a while?

You are snapped out of thoughts when they come up to your windows and ask you to pull your mask below your nose. You're dreading the test as you see the swab in his hand. He has you lean your head back and your eyes water at the unpleasant feeling. He swabs both nostrils before he tells you to check your emails in 2 days for results. 

You wipe the mascara that dripped from your eyes watering as your brother pulls away. He drops you back home and you go inside to be left to your own thought of who could be visiting.


	23. Chapter 22

The week went by slow. For a while your mind stayed on who could be visiting. It plagued your mind at all hours of the day. You had absolutely no idea who could be coming to visit in such a horrible time. You figured no one would want to travel due to covid. 

Your tests came back negative, as expected, and after that you kinda forgot about the guest that was visiting. You focused on getting ready for the new school year, even if it was online. You also focused on streaming and filming and trying to keep a consistent posting schedule.

That was until the end of the week. The day the visitor was supposed to fly in. You woke up that morning and tried not to think about it. You texted Nick for a while surprised he was up this early, especially since it was an hour earlier for him. That's unusual. He also proceeded to tell you he won't be available to text for the next couple hours. He said it was family stuff and you decided not to pry.

You two say goodbye and you go online to stream for a bit. You, Tommy, and Tubbo decided to stream the Dream SMP and start to rebuild L’manburg. After a while you decided to log off and just talk with your chat. You like to just spend time with them ‘one on one’ and try to notice as many people as possible. 

After a while of just chatting you completely log off and decide to just relax for now. You haven't heard anything about a visitor so you think your brother was just joking and wanted a reason to get tested. That was until you got a text from Clay.

He told you to come downstairs. You sadly got up from your warm and comfortable bed with curiosity. The stairs creak as you move down them and see your brother and mom on the couch talking. No one else is in sight.

Your brother gets up and tells you the visitor is here. Of course you start looking around because you didn't see anyone. He laughed and told you it was a surprise. He tells you to put on the blindfold and he will take you to where you need to be. You grab it hesitantly knowing this could go wrong at any point. But you do as he says because your mom is here and she wouldn't let him do anything too bad, you hope.

Once the blindfold is situated over your eyes and he does the ‘how many fingers am i holding up?’ test he grabs your arms and tells you to walk.


	24. Chapter 23

You grip onto your brothers sleeves, as you are naturally clumsy, and now you can't see. You hold on for dear life as you shuffle your feet, too scared to actually step. You move slowly, as your brother laughs at your cautiousness. For all you know, he is leading you to the edge of a cliff. Although, you doubt that because you haven't even got to your front steps yet. 

You feel the edge of the stair, finally after a long time of getting from the inside stairs to the front door. You freeze, knowing this could go horribly. Clay thinks the same and instead scoops you up in his arms and carries you down the few stairs. He places you back on your feet and makes sure you have your balance. He turns you slightly and then leaves your side.

You realize you probably look like an idiot. You have your arms out and you're trying not to lean too far forward or backward in fear of falling. Although you cant see, you turn looking side to side as if you can. You reach out and try to find the railing and when you do you grip onto it for support. 

“Clay, what's happening?” You call out for your brother confused on why he just left you.

“On the count of 3 youre going to take off the blindfold.” He answers your question, kinda. 

You nod to yourself and wait for the countdown as your nerves start to take over. “3.” your brother starts counting down. “2.” Your mind races thinking of all the things that you could be facing. “1.” Oh boy here we go.

You reach up and pull the knot at the back of your head letting it fall to the ground. You look at the ground letting your vision adjust to the bright sunlight. You look up and see your brother with a camera and that's when your vision zeros in on something else. 

Standing a few feet in front of you is Nick. Your jaw drops and you freeze. In shock, excitement, nervousness. You're so overwhelmed with emotion. The only thing you can think to do is run into his arms. When you’re finally close enough you wrap your arms around his neck and he wraps his around your waist. He lifts you slightly and you also wrap your legs around him. 

At this point there's tears and lots of them. They started flowing the moment you two collided. Your vision is blurry but you don't need to see so you bury your face in his neck. There's a lot of thoughts running through your mind. ‘Is this real?’ ‘This better not be a dream.’ ‘He's really cuddly.’ ‘Wow he smells really good.’ ‘Oh god you’re probably soking his shirt.’

You pull your face from his neck to look at him as you pray to every god you are not about to wake up to your alarm. He gently places you back down on your feet. ‘Okay he's a lot taller than i expected.’ 

You grip his shirt feeling like if you didnt he would go away. You feel his hands on your face and he gently moves in for a kiss. Your heart is beating out of your chest as your lips connect. The kiss doesn't last long as your mom is standing not too far away. 

“Hi baby,” he says as your foreheads are touching. His voice is soft and way better in person than over the phone. You blush and giggle looking away. He kisses your forehead and greets your brother and mom.

You all make your way inside as you get Nick situated with his bags. You're overwhelmed but you can't stop smiling.


	25. Chapter 24

It's been 2 days since Nick was here and you never left each other's sides. He's only here for a week so you want to make the most of it. The first day he got here, it was afternoon, so you just showed him around your house and let him take a nap. And you were right, he is cuddly. 

The second day, when he eventually woke up, you showed him around your town. That night you took him to your favorite spot. A small hill at a local park where sometimes you would lay under a tree. You guys layed there for hours just cuddling under the stars. 

Now it's the third day he's here and it's time for a serious conversation. Do you tell the fans about our relationship? This is something that has always been on your mind. You dont want hate to plague your timelines but also it's really hard to hide it.

You, Nick, and Clay are sitting at the table eating breakfast when you finally bring it up. “Are we gonna tell the fans?”

By Nick's face you could tell he knew exactly what you meant. He placed his spoon down to prepare himself. “I think we should but not if you don't want to.”

You look down at your bowl. “I feel like we should too but i don't want you getting hate.”

“And what about you getting hate?” He reaches across the table to grab your hand.

“I don't care about the hate i'll get because...i- i love you.” You look him in the eyes because that's the first time you've said it outloud. 

A small smile forms on his face. “I don't care about the hate I'll get either because I love you too.” He squeezes your hand as he says it. 

You blush and look down trying to hide it. “OH MY GOD.” You look to your side to see your brothers face in absolute shock. You kinda forgot he was sitting there. You realize he must've not known what you were talking about until now. You also just both said ‘i love you.’ You would be shocked too.

You hear Nicks giggle ring through your ears and you start laughing too. Eventually, you are all laughing until you're crying. 

“You're seriously going to tell the fans?” Your brother questions, wanting to make sure you're serious. “There's no going back once you do.”

You look at Nick and you both nod. “Yeah, it's about time and i hate hiding it too.” Nick nods in agreement and you think of ways to do the reveal.


	26. Chapter 25

It's a bit later in the day now and you all just ate dinner. You and Nick decided you would stream on your twitch. You set up for the stream. This is the first time NIck was really able to see your set up in person. You grab an extra chair for him to sit in and put it to the side of the camera. 

As the stream starts up Nick stays out of view. You tweet out, along with your brother and Nick tweeting saying we were all going to be streaming together. You were trying to get as many fans here for the actual reveal.

Once there's a good amount of people there you start talking. “Hey guys, Dream is already here and Sapnap will be here soon. We also have a huge announcement so tell your friends to get here.”

You see comments coming through chat with people asking and guessing what the announcement could be. You look at Nick quickly and he grabs your hand out of frame.

Once it seems like there's enough people here you take a quick glance at Nick and squeeze his hand letting him know you're ready when he is. After a couple seconds he slides into frame and wraps his arms around you. Chat asks why he's there.  
“Well chat,” Nick starts the reveal. “I decided to surprise my girlfriend by coming to visit for her birthday.” He smiles and holds you closer.

Almost imminently chat blows up. You try to read as fast as you can but it's going so fast. You ask your mod to slow it down for you. Once you can somewhat read it you see all different types of messages. 

‘I KNEW IT.’ ‘Awe they are really cute together.’ ‘Well this is unexpected.’ ‘Omg omg omg omg.’ ‘Ugh gross.’ ‘Sapnap deserves so much better.’ ‘They are not cute together.’ 

You expected the hate but seeing it for real was a lot different. You tense up and squeeze Nick's hand without realizing. Nick notices and squeezes you tighter planting a quick kiss on your cheek. This catches you off guard and you almost pull away forgetting that you just told everyone that you're a couple. 

This time you speak, “We really wanted to tell you guys because we've been dating for a while and we really love each other so we hope you support us because the hate comments mean nothing and will change nothing.”

You blush and hide your face in his neck. Once all has calmed down a bit you guys stream for a bit. You answer questions and talk with some friends on discord. Eventually, you stop the stream.

You both just sit in a comfortable silence and you let your thoughts wonder. The way the world works is a mystery to you. If your ex hasn't ghosted you, you would have never met Nick and you wouldn't be sitting here in a wonderful relationship. Maybe you really do believe in ‘everything happens for a reason’ now. You know that you are both still really young and have your whole life ahead of you. You wish you could say that your life would end like a wattpad story where they live ‘happily ever after.’ You can't though, because you don't know what's going to happen in a couple years. All you can do is hope and make the most of your life as it is now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted with wattpad (@baby_dupe)


End file.
